Evil from Ultra Megalopolis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I wish Misty was here..." thinks Ash. "Hi, sir." says a female voice. Ash turn around and sees a female Team Skull grunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon.**

* * *

**Evil from Ultra Megalopolis**

**27 year old Ash Ketchum exit a Pokémon Center in Alola. It's a nice day in the summer. Misty isn't there because she was sick when Ash decided to go to Alola and could't go with him.**

"I wish Misty was here..." thinks Ash.

"Hi, sir." says a female voice.

Ash turn around and sees a female Team Skull grunt.

"What the crap do you want?" says Ash, who know very well that Team Skull cannot be trusted.

"Relax. Our big bad hard boy Guzma disbanded our team, do not fear me." says the female Team Skull grunt.

"I'm aware of that, but I also know that you former Team Skull pervs might still do bad shit around here." says Ash.

"Fine! You got me, Mr Ketchum! Go, Raticate!" says the female Team Skull grunt with an evil sexy smile as she throw a Great Ball, calling out her Alolan Raticate.

"Give up while ya still can." says Ash as he call out his Bulbasaur.

"Suck yourself, dude." says the Team Skull grunt as she transform into Plumeria.

"Aaron Guzma's whore. Don't think I'll fall for your tricks again like I did 5 years ago." says Ash.

Suddenly an Ultra Wowrmhole opens and Plumeria push Ash into it.

The Ultra Wormhole close and Ash finds himself it what is actually Ultra Megalopolis, but he doesn't know that.

"Who the fuck are you?" says an old man when he finds Ash.

The old man is actually the elderly version of Officer Dulse of the Ultra Recon Squad.

"I'm Ask Ketchum..." says Ash.

"You don't belong here, leave, at once." says Dulse.

"Trust me, I have no desire to be in this place." says Ash.

"By the fucking damn shit, you truly should go to...wait a moment...I know who you are. You're that famous trainer from Pallet Town, right...?" says Dulse.

"Well, I guess so." says Ash.

"Sorry. Excuse me for being such a rude old fuck. Welcome, this is Ultra Megalopolis." says Dulse. "My name's Dulse, former member of the Ultra Recon Squad. No I am retired."

"Then I assume this is the world where Necrozma comes from." says Ash.

"Exactly. Necrozma originated here in this realm. Once, my people saw it as more or less a savior, but then it went all wild and stole all light from us." says Dulse.

"I understand." says Ash.

"Unfortunately we still haven't managed to get back the light that the Beast of the Dark stole. It's both sad and nice that it's now been about 5 years since we saw Necrozma around here in Ultra Megalopolis." says Dulse.

"There's really nothing I can do. If there were I'd help." says Ash.

"Okay." says Dulse.

"Ash, what a fucking pleasure!" says a slutty evil feamle voice.

A woman jump down from the sky.

She knock down Dulse.

Her name is Ashley Fucking and she is the evil female counterpart to Ash in the Ultra Megalopolis.

"Let's have a Pokémon battle, Ash boy." says Ashley with a sexy smile.

She call out her shiny Charizard.

Ash call out his own Charizard.

"Does my sexy body distract you, Ash Ketchum? If so, that's normal. Horny boys cannot resist me 'cause I'm a true slut." says Ashley.

"No, you don't distract me. I have Misty." says Ash.

"That little dumb bimbo? I'm much more fuckable." says Ashley.

Ashley's Charizard Mega evolves into shiny Mega Charizard Y.

"You're the bimbo." says Ash.

Ash's Charizard Mega evolves into Mega Charizard X.

Ashley's Charizard attack.

Ash's Charizard avoids the attack and attack back, doing a lot of damage.

"You cheat. There's no way your lame Charizard can be that strong." says Ashley in anger.

"I disagree." says Ash.

"Give up, Ash." says Ashley.

"Why the fuck would I do that, bitch?" says Ash in anger.

"Because it's better than being the weak loser who cry for mommy." says Ashley.

"I won't cry for my mom." says Ash.

Ashley call back her Charizard and call out her Raichu instead.

"Does this distract you, Ash?" says Ashley as she unzip her pants and reveal her wet pussy.

"No." says Ash.

Ashley's Raichu attacks, but Ash's Charizard takes almost no damage from it.

"You gotta do way better than that." says Ash.

"That was just a lucky thing." says Ashley.

"It was not." says Ash.

"Really?" says Ashley.

"You just hate me." says Ash.

"Maybe." says Ashley.

"You can't win." says Ash.

"Oh, yes I can, Ash." says Ashley.

"Let's see if you're really that strong." says Ash.

"With fucking damn pleasure." says Ashley.

Ashley is horny and Ash is not.

Ash's Charizard attacks and knocks out Ashley's Raichu.

"You think you so good at this, but you're just a stupid loser." says Ashley.

"Don't think so." says Ash.

Ashley call back her Raichu and call out her shiny Primeape.

"Interesting." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Ashley.

Ash switch to his Espeon.

Espeon use Psybeam.

Primeape survive it because it has a Focus Sash.

"Too fucking bad you forgot about the sash, huh?" says Ashley with an evil sexy smile.

Primeape use Thunder Punch and knocks out Espeon.

Ash switch to his Kadabra.

"I see what you're about to try." says Ashley.

"Really?" says Ash with a confident smile.

"Give up, Ash." says Ashley.

Ash's Kadabra use Psybeam to knock out Primeape.

"Why don't you give up?" says Ash.

"Never. I'm just as stubborn as you are, Ash Ketchum." says Ashley.

"Are you?" says Ash.

"Yup." says Ashley.

Ashley call out her Sceptile.

"Interesting idea." says Ash and switch to his Charizard again.

Ash's Charizard attacks and knocks out Ashley's Sceptile.

"You're fucked up!" says Ashley in anger.

Ashley call out her Slowbro.

22 minutes later, Ash has won.

"No!" scream Ashley.

"Yes." says Ash.

Ashley run away.

Dulse wake up.

"Please, tell me that you did not have sex with her..." says Dulse.

"No worry. I love Misty so I'd never fuck anyone else." says Ash.

"Good. Any guy who put his dick inside the pussy of Ashley Fucking will lose all his sexual ability. His dick will never get hard again and he can not cum." says Dulse.

"Her last name is actually Fucking?" says Ash.

"Yes." says Dulse.

"Why did she attack me?" says Ash.

"I do not know, Mr Ketchum." says Dulse.

"How can I return to Alola?" says Ash.

"Via an Ultra Wormhole." says Dulse.

"Okay. I don't see one." says Ash.

"True, but one should appear soon." says Dulse.

"Alright, man." says Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a blaze of thunder cross the sky and an Ultra Wormhole opens above the city.

"Alright, bye." says Ash.

Before he can reach the wormhole, it close again.

"Fuck!" says Ash in slight anger.

"Oh my shit...!" scream Dulse in fear as Necrozma fly over the city and suddenly transform into its Ultra Necrozma form.

Ultra Necrozma use Hyper Beam to destroy a house.

Dulse run away in fear.

"Weak old dude." says Ash.

Ultra Necrozma sees Ash, but for some unknown weird reason it does not attack him.

"Here for a battle, are ya?" says Ash.

Ultra Necrozma fly away and into an Ultra Wormhole.

"Get back here!" says Ash as the Ultra Wormhole close.

Ash climb up on a house so he is closer when the next Ultra Wormhole opens.

For about 20 minutes nothing happens.

"How fuckin' typical. For once when you want a wormhole they don't appear." says Ash.

"Lookin' for an Ultra Wormhole, are ya, sir?" says a woman as she is suddenly behind Ash.

Ash turn around to see a woman who is the same age as himself. Her skin is the same blue as everyone else who live in Ultra Megalopolis.

"You're obvioulsy not from around here. If you need a wormhole, me is the one who can help, yes." says the woman.

"Then I want a wormhole that leads back to Alola." says Ash.

"What you request, you get, sure." says the woman as she push a button on her belt.

An Ultra Wormhole opens.

"Thanks." says Ash as he step into the Ultra Wormhole.

It turns out that the woman is evil when Ash finds himself in a dark room instead of in Alola.

"Fuck. The bitch tricked me. Clearly this isn't Alola." says Ash in anger.

The room Ash is in is a prison cell.

On the wall is a large painting of all the Ultra Beasts and Necrozma.

Ash is about to call out his Charizard when he notice that all his Poké Balls are gone.

"Yes!" says the evil woman, holding Ash's Poké Balls in her hands.

"Oh, no..." says Ash when he sees that the door is made of thick black steel.

There's no way he can break it down without his Pokémon.

He sit down on the floor, feeling sad.

"Okay, guys. C'mon out." says the evil woman as she call out all of Ash's Pokémon.

When they see that the person who called them out is not Ash, they attack.

"Crap!" scream the evil woman in pain as Charizard, Bulbasaur, Espeon, Kadabra, Sceptile and Pikachu attack her all at the same time.

Kadabra use its powers to teleport itself and Ash's other Pokémon and their Poké Balls to where Ash is.

"Hi, guys. Alright...Charizard, bring down the door." says Ash.

Charizard use his super-hot fire to melt the door.

Ash call all his Pokémon back into their balls and then leave the cell.

"Stop, Ash boy!" says Ashley Fucking.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Ash.

"Too bad. By the way, the other chick who tricked ya, she's my sister." says Ashley.

"Oh, that explains stuff, for sure." says Ash.

"Sexy. Want a blowjob, Ash?" says Ashley with a slutty evil smile.

"Never. Just step aside, while ya still can, bimbo." says Ash in a deep manly tone.

"I refuse." says Ashley, all evil.

Ash call out his Sceptile that use Leaf Blade to knock out Ashley.

Ash call back Sceptile and then run along the hallway until he reach a door.

He open it and find himself outside.

"You're getting annoying like a fart, Ash Ketchum." says Ashley's sister Melinda as she show up.

"So do you and your perverted sister." says Ash.

"Fuck you!" says Melinda as she call out her shiny Greninja.

Ash call out his Pikachu.

Pikachu use Thunder, knocking out Greninja.

"How the crap can your Pikachu be so fuckin' strong?" says Melinda.

"I won't tell you that." says Ash.

"Rude." says Melinda.

"Not really." says Ash.

Melinda call out her Meganium.

"Meganium, show Pikachu what you can do. Solar Beam!" says Melinda.

Pikachu manage to avoid the Solar Beam.

Suddenly an Ultra Wormhole opens.

Ash jump into it.

He appear again and smile when he sees that he's back in Alola.

Ash finds Plumeria dead on the ground.

"Not sorry that she's dead." says Ash.

Ash enter the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon healed.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
